A Very Merry Snape Christmas
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Snape and his family celebrate Christmas the only way they know how, very strangely. Includes a reindeer, Grinch, grumpy 4yr old, and lots of family love. *Set in Sword of Slytherin universe*
1. Windsor's Guests

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns everything related to HP. _A Night before Christmas_ is owned by Clement Clarke Moore. Grinch is owned by Dr. Seuss.

**A/N: **This story is set in the _Sword of Slytherin_ universe, but one does not have to read either _Summer School_ or _Sword of Slytherin_ to understand it. At least I don't think so. The main things to keep in mind are that Harry and Draco are Snape's adopted son, Aurora Sinistra is Snape's wife, and Angel is Snape's daughter with Aurora. I sincerely hope you enjoy all the silliness I put them through with this fic. :D

**Windsor's Guests**

Curious dark eyes glanced around the small upstairs bedroom as a little girl about four years old lay in a bed that was at least two times bigger than she was. Her parents had tucked her in the previous night and told her that if she wished for anything, she could come to their room at anytime. She of course didn't want to bother them so she remained in her bed the entire night, just waiting.

However, as the sun slowly started to rise, the little girl started to get antsy. After all, it was Christmas Eve, the day before she could open the presents that were under her grandparents' massive Christmas tree in their drawing room. And she wasn't exaggerating a bit about the tree being enormous. In fact, it was so large that it took an army of house elves to decorate it with the various silver and gold ornaments, silver and green twisted together garland, magical-powered blinking Christmas lights, and the sparkling star tree-topper. Actually, the tree was covered from top to bottom in decorations without a single bare spot on the entire tree.

Glancing towards her closed door, the curly blond child nervously bit her bottom lip in anticipation of either her mommy or daddy opening the door to tell her it was time for breakfast. After about thirty seconds, though, she couldn't wait any longer. She threw off the covers and hopped out of bed. Making sure she slipped her feet into her slippers so her father didn't get upset with her, she silently opened her bedroom door and stuck her head out. Her parents' bedroom door was closed as were her grandparents' and her brothers' doors.

She couldn't be the only one awake in the manor. Sure, it was 5:30, but her daddy was always awake then when they were home. Biting her bottom lip nervously again, she glanced up and down the corridor and attempted to listen for any movement. She heard only silence, though. With a huff of annoyance, she closed her door and headed back into her room to wait some more.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she swung her feet as she looked out the window. It was snowing still, but it had let up somewhat. She could at least see the immediate grounds now. It looked rather beautiful outside, cold yes, but very beautiful with the pure white snow blanketing the trees and ground. With another sigh, she glanced at the floor. She was the only one awake in the manor and in the world it seemed. Didn't they know it was Christmas Eve? Didn't they understand how special the day was? She did. Well, that was only because her older brothers had told her the meaning behind the day. However, she didn't share their views that it was just about the presents. After all, if it was just about the presents, then weren't her parents and grandparents going to be upset about only have a few presents when her brothers, her aunt, and she had a ton more than them?

The little girl then glanced back out the window, catching movement out there in the snowstorm. Standing up, she walked closer to the window in an attempt to catch a better glimpse of it. A few moments later, her dark eyes lit up in sheer wonder as she watched whatever it was move slowly across the grounds. It was an animal of some kind, but she couldn't tell what kind through the snow.

When the animal suddenly stopped and fell, she released a soft whimper. The poor thing had collapsed for some reason. The altruistic side of her quickly took over. She had to help it.

Whirling around, she rushed over to the chair where her clothes for the day lie and rapidly changed into them. Once she had on her green fuzzy socks she received from Grandpa Dumbledore, her anti-itch wool sweatpants, and her green jumper from the nice red-haired lady, she slipped on her ever-warm boots and cloak before running out of her room. She had to help the poor animal right that second. She'd deal with her daddy later. He'd understand. She knew he would eventually.

Once she hit the brisk winter air outside, she felt chilled to the bone. She did her best to ignore it, focusing on the animal instead. After a few short minutes of struggling against the harsh blowing wind and mountains of snow, she stopped and stared at the majestic creature within touching distance. It looked like her older brother's pat-thingy, only this animal wasn't transparent and didn't even glow.

"Hi, pretty deer," she softly whispered, holding her hands out to show it that she meant it no harm. She gave the creature a soft smile when its eyes darted towards her. "It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." She took another step towards the animal, trying her very best not to scare it. Thanks to her older brothers, she knew exactly what happened if someone spooked an animal by accident. And she didn't feel like making her daddy anymore upset than he likely would be already with her leaving the house and not telling anyone beforehand.

"You're a very pretty deer, do you know that?" the little girl said innocently, taking another step closer. The animal only watched her, making sure she didn't come too close. "Don't tell my brother Harry, but you're prettier than his pat-thingy." Tilting her head to the side, she gave the animal a curious look. "Can I pet you, pretty deer? I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise on my witch's honor." She then giggled as it watched her. "Well, I'm really a witch yet." Pulling out her pockets as she had seen her brothers do numerous times, she showed the animal that she didn't have anything. "See? I don't have my wand yet, but sometimes I do magic." The young child's smile fell a bit. "But Daddy doesn't like that, though. I mean, he doesn't get mad or nothing. In fact, he tells me that it's a bit of a good thing that I can do magic, so he's sort of proud of me I think, but Daddy always tells me that I need to be careful who sees me do my magic because I'm very special. Does your daddy tell you that?"

The animal's dark eyes stayed trained on her as if expecting an attack from the innocent child. Lowering its head slightly after a few moments, the animal's pinkish tongue licked some of the pure white snow. However, when it heard the soft giggles erupt from the little girl, its head shot up again with its massive antlers piercing the air.

"You're very pretty, deer," she softly repeated, inching a bit closer. She flashed another soft smile towards the animal to keep it from darting off into the forest. "Can I please pet you? I won't hurt you. I promise. I'll be really gentle. Please can I pet you? You're just so pretty."

When the animal didn't respond, she moved a bit closer, taking its silence as its assent to her actions. She leaned forward slowly to run her hand along its tan side, just as her grandpa had taught her to do with his horses. Then again, she usually had an adult with her, warning her when the animal didn't want to be touched.

The second her hand had connected with its fur, the animal's head whipped towards her with its menacing antlers knocking her backwards into the snow. Hidden underneath that pile of fresh white powder from all eyes, young and old, was a granite angel statue. As if a bad horror story, the young child fell through the powdery snow mound, hitting the back of her head against the hard granite. Cold and darkness overtook her within mere moments afterwards as the snow silently fell on the young child.

~Xmas~

Whimpering quietly, the child slowly regained consciousness while someone gently prodded the back of her head. She could tell that she was lying on something, and that she wasn't outside anymore. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, only to find herself staring into her daddy's eyes. She could see the disappointment with a mix of concern as he stared back at her.

"I sorry, Daddy," she whispered, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay.

"What were you thinking?" he replied semi-coldly. "You could've died out there. Do you understand that, Angel?"

"Yes, sir," she answered with a sniffle. When her daddy grabbed her chin to keep her from moving a moment later, she made no sound. Sound only annoyed her daddy after all.

"What in Merlin's name compelled you to go outside without an adult?"

"There was a hurt deer," she immediately replied, hoping her daddy wouldn't be so upset then.

"A hurt deer?" he repeated, giving her an odd look. "You went outside because of a hurt deer?"

"Yes," she answered. She made sure to continue staring into her father's eyes to show him the proper respect. She had seen how upset her daddy was when her brothers didn't do that.

"Why?"

"Because it was hurt, and I didn't want it to suffer all alone out there."

"So you then decided to venture outside without the proper attire to assist this wild animal you knew nothing about?"

"Yes," she affirmed.

"I don't suppose you learned your lesson," he said more so to himself than to her.

"Only that I should've talked to him more," she answered honestly. When she noticed her daddy pinch the bridge of his nose, she glanced down at the ground, finally breaking eye contact with him. She had made him upset. She hated when she upset him. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"For going outside and worrying your mother or for not helping the poor deer?" he responded, crossing his arms.

"For scaring Mommy and _you_ and for not helping it," she answered. "Am I gonna be okay?"

"You'll live," he replied with a sigh. "However, you won't be alone today. You struck your head rather hard so someone will be with you at all times to ensure that you remain well."

"I understand." Glancing away from her daddy again, she smiled sadly towards her older brothers who slowly walked into the drawing room. She could tell that they knew she was in big trouble. They had that look of sympathy in their eyes towards her.

"Is it all right if we come in, Dad?" asked her green-eyed, dark-haired older brother.

"Yes, Harry." Her daddy then stood up and glanced towards her brothers. "I need to run an errand. Can I count on you two to watch your sister?"

"Yeah, we'll watch El," Harry replied.

"If you need anything, you may have a house elf fetch either myself or Aurora."

"Where is Mum anyway?"

"She has an appointment with Madam Pomfrey this morning." At the sight of her brothers' looks, her daddy added, "And you may keep your thoughts to yourself."

"So no little baby brother or sister then?" asked Harry with a soft smirk.

"As far as I am aware, no," her daddy replied with a hint of annoyance. He, however, quickly bent down and kissed Angel's forehead. "If your head begins to hurt even worse, inform your brothers immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered. While she did have a headache, it was just a dull ache currently. She was pretty sure that he wasn't talking about that sort of worsening. As her daddy walked out of the drawing room, she watched him with sad brown eyes.

"What are we going to do with you, Celes?" her grey-eyed, silvery blond brother asked.

While her full name was Angel Celestria Prince, her brothers each had their own little nicknames for her. Harry always called her 'El,' while Draco, her other brother, always called her 'Celes.' Granted, neither of the boys really were her true brothers, but they were in her mind.

"El, what were you doing outside? You knew that it'd upset Dad."

"There was a hurt deer, Harry," she answered quietly. Both of her brothers laughed, shaking their heads. It wasn't funny.

"Celes, must you try to adopt every living creature within a hundred mile radius of you?" asked Draco with another laugh. He crossed his arms and stared at her with pure amusement. "I mean, this is almost as bad as the time you kidnapped the Headmaster's phoenix."

"Yeah, do you remember the look on Dad's face when we walked in and found El on the sofa with Fawkes beside her?"

"I thought he was going to have a heart attack," roared the blond as he laughed hysterically.

"That wasn't funny," she grumbled. Her brothers were dunderheads. There was no doubt about it. Huffing in annoyance, she crossed her arms and glared at them. Why didn't her daddy ever tell them that? At least it'd be true that way.

"El, yeah, it sort of was," Harry said with a smile. "We still love you anyway, though."

"Of course we do," Draco replied. "Now, do you feel like having some hot chocolate with us?"

"With lots of marshmallows?" she asked with big brown eyes.

"As many marshmallows as one could stuff in a cup," Harry answered.

"Yes, please," she responded politely. As her brother summoned a house elf, she lay on the sofa, just waiting. Idly, she wondered where her daddy had gone. It likely wasn't somewhere he wanted to be, judging by the look that was on his face. That and he usually stayed with her after she injured herself.

When Draco handed her the cup a few moments later, she silently grabbed it from him and cautiously took a sip. It was just as good as the first time she ever had hot chocolate. The yummy liquid filled her with pleasant warmth. Picking off a marshmallow, she smiled and glanced towards her brothers. They never had as much fun as she did.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Open presents?" she asked hopefully.

"Not unless you want Dad to ream our arses, Celes," Draco drawled. "How about we play wizard chess, and you help me beat Harry?" He flashed a soft smile at her. "You know you want to, Celes."

~Xmas~

After the game was finished and Harry had won, the children went to see if they could help out in the kitchen. They had been expecting to find the house elves. They found instead their grandpa making gingerbread cookies.

"What in the world?"

"Now don't tell me my son-in-law doesn't cook," her Grandpa Orin, a man with rich chocolate eyes and dark brown hair, said good-naturedly. "Because I know for a fact my daughter sure as hell can't cook to save her life."

"You can cook?"

"Sure I can. All the Sinistra men know how to cook." He then shook his head as something occurred to him. "Ah, yeah, forgot about that, sorry." His eyes then narrowed on Draco. "I take it that Lucius thought cooking was below him," Grandpa Orin said with a knowing look.

"It was the house elves' job," Draco said quietly.

"I bet. Well, personally, I'm surprised the bastard made it past his teens, no disrespect of course. Then again, you aren't Lucius by any means, are you, Draco?"

"Do you know a lot about pureblood families?"

"I knew that Lucius Malfoy was made a sick bastard because of his father Abraxas, and that Arthur Weasley married a, well, a rather interesting woman we'll say."

"You don't like Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, no, quite the contrary, dear boys," Grandpa Orin said, laughing jollily. "Molly Prewett was and likely still is quite the witch. I just find her to be a rather interesting choice for him. Then again, the same could be said about Syra and me. Now, what do you boys and my dear sweet say about helping this old man bake some good old-fashioned gingerbread cookies?"

"Sure," replied the three children with wide smiles.

So that was exactly what the children did. They helped their grandpa bake cookies. Taking time of course to throw flour at one another, it was after all Christmas Eve.


	2. Night before Christmas

**A/N: **Draco and Harry read _Night before Christmas _written by Clement Clarke Moore. Snow White is owned by Disney. Some random silliness with Angel again.

**Night before Christmas**

A little after eight in the evening, Angel softly sighed as her parents tucked her into bed. Her mommy had been away most of the day for her appointment with Madam Pomfrey. Of course, her mommy repeated the old mantra that everything was all right and not to worry. That was easy for her to say. She knew what was wrong. Even the little four-year-old could tell something wasn't quite right with her mommy because she kept shaking her hands out every few minutes.

"Do your hands hurt, Mommy?"

"No, love, they don't," her mommy replied, brushing back her hair and pressing a kiss against the little girl's forehead. "I just have some odd feelings in my arms, but Madam Pomfrey's working on it, though." Her mommy's dark eyes then glanced towards her daddy, and they shared a brief look before glancing back to her. "I heard you were hurt today."

"I hit my head," Angel answered softly.

"So your father tells me, and there was something about a deer or something… "

"It was lost, so I was trying to help it."

"Well, aren't you my little Snow White?" her mommy teased, carding Angel's blond hair.

"You know about Snow White?" her daddy asked incredulously.

"Of course I do. She's a rather important figure in Muggle history, isn't she?"

"Not really, no," her daddy answered with an odd look. "She's a popular character in an old fairy tale. Though, you are correct in your usage. She was considered to be rather kind to all animals, taking care of them and such." Her daddy's dark eyes then fell on her again. "However, I believe our little Snow White has learned her lesson about approaching wild animals without an adult."

"Yes, Daddy," the little girl replied, glancing guiltily at her comforter.

"Well, love, your father and I have to go away for a bit—"

"It's Christmas Eve, Mommy," Angel cried, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again. Why were her parents always leaving her? Wasn't she a good little girl usually? More tears welled up, and she couldn't hold back the waterworks any longer. Had she really upset them that much this morning?

"Shh, love, it's all right," her mommy said, rubbing her back lovingly. "I know. Shh, I know, love. But it's going to be all right. We'll be back by the time you wake up in the morning. I promise."

"Why do you have to leave?" the young child cried into her mommy's shoulder.

"We have to leave because Daddy and I have to keep you and your brothers safe."

"But we _are_ safe!" the child exclaimed. "Daddy makes sure we are. And anyone who tries to come after us knows that he'll kill them so the bad people just have to stay away then."

"Unfortunately, Daddy doesn't scare all the bad people, love." Her mommy brushed back her hair once more. "Do you remember when Daddy and I told you about the bad man that took your brothers' real parents away?"

"Uh-huh," the little girl answered, nodding fervently.

"Well, Grandpa Dumbledore and his friends have been finding signs that the bad man's people are going to do some really evil things soon. So Daddy and I are going to go to a meeting that Grandpa called about possible evil things these really bad people want to do to hurt lots of people."

"But why do you have to go?"

"Oh, love, trust me. Your daddy and I would rather be here with you and your brothers than with Grandpa tonight." Her mommy then pulled back from her so she could gently push up Angel's chin. "But listen to me, love. Daddy and I aren't the only parents who have to be away from their children tonight. Do you remember Mrs. Weasley, Harry's Mum's friend?" She softly laughed when Angel thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Well, she and her husband are going to be there, too. So her children won't have their parents with them tonight either."

"Are they going to be all alone?" she quietly asked, staring at her mommy through her tears.

"Well, I'm not sure, love, but I'm sure their mommy and daddy gave them some orders or something before they left."

Angel glanced towards her wall and sighed. It was Christmas Eve. Families were supposed to be together, not apart during the Holidays. Idly, she wondered if the Weasley children felt as alone as she did. An idea hit her right that moment like a hippogriff on Fizz pops.

"Can they come over here while you're at the meeting?"

"The Weasley children?" her mommy asked with a shocked look. "Um, well, I'm not sure Grandma Syra would enjoy me inviting them over here."

"Why?"

"Because they're Weasleys," her daddy muttered under his breath.

"What if they came over and were good, though?"

"That's bloody likely," her daddy said under his breath.

"Um, love, I'm not—well, I'm not sure that they'd even want to come over here, though."

"Ron would," Angel happily stated with her face all aglow. "Fred says that Ron would sleep in Harry's bed if it meant he'd be a bit closer to him."

"Did he now?" her daddy said with a snort.

"Severus," her mommy hissed with a pointed look towards the little girl. Her mommy then sighed heavily before running a hand through her hair. Lowering her voice back to her mommy voice, she said softly, "Um, love, it'd probably be best if you kept that comment to yourself."

"Why? Doesn't Ron love Harry like Draco does?"

"Not exactly, love," her mommy replied. "Ron and Harry are best friends, nothing more. So what Mr. Weasley, Mr. _Fred_ Weasley, was trying to say wasn't quite nice to his brother." Her mommy gently pushed back some of the blonde's stray curls absentmindedly. "And Harry and Draco like each other as brothers because they're family now. I wouldn't state that they loved each other, especially not around your brothers."

"Why?"

"Because they might get a bit … cranky with you, love," her mommy replied.

"Why?"

"Had you said that to them, that Draco loved Harry as Mr. Fred Weasley stated about his brother's relationship with your brother, your brothers might have taken that to mean you thought they were in love with one another as your mother is with me."

"Oh," the little girl replied. Grown-ups were complicated. That was all there was to it. Glancing at her mommy again, she pouted slightly. "So Fred can't spend the night with me then?"

"I'm afraid not, love," her mommy answered with a soft smile.

"Can I spend the night with them then?" The little girl's face was full of hope again.

"Hell no," her daddy replied instantly.

"Why not?" she asked with a mild glare directed at her daddy. She rarely became mad at him, but he wasn't being fair. They were leaving her on Christmas Eve. The least they could do is let her be with Fred.

"Because Merlin only knows what state we'd find you in tomorrow morning then," her daddy answered seriously. "I understand that you have some sort of … feelings for Mr. Weasley, but I will not have my daughter turn into some prankster."

"You're just prejuiced," she responded, her daddy's temper taking over.

"Prejudiced, not prejuiced," her daddy replied with a slight grimace. "And I am not."

"Are too," the little girl argued.

"Do not argue with me, Miss Prince," her daddy scolded.

"But you're wrong, Daddy. You don't like Fred 'cause Harry's real Daddy was mean to you."

"Do not presume what you know nothing about," he quietly said.

"You didn't like Harry for years 'cause he looks like his real daddy. So 'cause Fred reminds you of him, you don't like him and am trying to keep us apart."

"Keep you apart?" he yelled outraged. "Merlin, there is nothing going on between you two. And if there is, there will be a dead Weasley."

"What Fred and I have—"

"Better not be a damn thing if I have anything say about it," he growled.

"See? You're prejuiced!" she argued, glaring at him with her inherited father's eyes.

"Prejudiced, not prejuiced," he snapped before throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. "Fine, you know what? Fine! You're right, Angel. There, are you happy now?"

"No."

"Why not? You won."

"Cause you won't let me be with Fred," she answered honestly.

"You're four! You shouldn't even be thinking about him like that, least of all a Weasley."

"You're a mean Grinch!" she snapped angrily, sounding more like her daddy than ever before.

"And you're a spoiled brat in need of another lesson," he snapped back, glaring at her.

"Knock it off!" her mommy loudly yelled. Her mommy's dark eyes then angrily flashed at her daddy when he tried to retort again. "Severus, shut it." She then shook her head furiously before scoffing. "Honestly, I don't know which of you is more stubborn, you or your daughter."

"He is—"

"She is—" they replied simultaneously.

"Point made," her mommy said clearly exasperated. Drawing in another deep breath to calm down, some of her mommy's tension left her body. "Love, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to settle for your brothers tonight. I understand that you don't like that your father and I aren't going to be here tonight, but we have to go." Her mommy then kissed her forehead before grabbing her daddy's outer robes and yanking him forcefully out of the room.

Grumpily, Angel crossed her arms and turned her back to the door. She wanted Fred for Christmas. Why wouldn't they let her be with him? She then huffed. They were ruining her Christmas.

"Hey, El," Harry quietly said from the doorway a few moments later.

"Go away!" she moodily yelled. He was just like Mommy and Daddy.

"Will you stop being such a brat, Celes? So you don't get to be with your boyfriend Fred. So what? I mean, I'm not with Hermione, and you don't see me being such a git to everyone, do you?"

Grabbing one of her bears, she threw it as hard as she could towards her brothers. Why didn't they just leave her alone? She didn't need them teasing her after all. Her daddy had done enough of that for a lifetime.

"Now was that absolutely necessary?" drawled Draco.

"Go away," she cried, feeling the hot tears slide down her cheeks. Why wouldn't they leave her in peace? Didn't they hear how her daddy mocked her?

"El, don't cry. Everything's fine," Harry softly said, walking closer. "Good job, Draco," he snapped towards their brother.

"Oh, yeah, because I was the one who made her cry, wasn't I?" he scoffed.

"Stupid Slytherin git," Harry mumbled, wrapping his arms around Angel. "Shh, El, it's all right."

"I hate Christmas!" she yelled, pushing Harry away from her. Of course, her attempt failed. Her brother's arms remained firmly locked around her in a fierce embrace.

"Don't take it out on Christmas just because our brother and dad were being jerks, El," Harry said quietly. "There's so much to Christmas you don't know. Come on. Let me read you a story."

"I don't care," she moodily replied.

"Sure you don't," he said with a laugh. "Has Dad read _A Night before Christmas_ to you yet?"

Every night starting with the first of the month, their daddy read one Christmas story before she went to bed. The story her brother was talking about was the one her daddy was supposed to read to her tonight. Of course, her daddy had abandoned her yet again. Why even have parents if all they were going to do was abandon their children for their friends anyway?

"No," she mumbled. "And I don't care. I hate books! I hate Christmas! I hate everything!"

Her brother ignored her, though, and grabbed the thin book from the nightstand. He quietly opened it and scooted himself onto her bed so she could see the pictures. He ignored her grumpiness and softly started to read to her.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" he softly read.

"This is a stupid story," she said grouchily.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there," Harry continued.

"St. Nicholas is stupid. You're stupid. Everything is stupid!"

"And someone's being a brat and needs to shut up," Draco quipped as he slowly approached.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads," Harry pressed on, ignoring the bickering back and forth from Angel and Draco.

"Nestled in their beds while their evil parents are out, leaving them alone again," she grumped.

"And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap, When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter."

"Didn't their daddy tell them not to do such stupid things?" she asked with a scoff. "My daddy would take points and call them a dunderhead." She then rolled her eyes. "This story is so stupid." Her eyes, however, seemed a bit less angry as she stared at the colorful page.

"Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of midday to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."

"Is that a reindeer?" she asked with just a hint of anger in her voice as she pointed to the picture.

"Yeah, it is." When she didn't ask any more questions, Harry continued. "With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name."

"You shouldn't shout at animals. It just scares them, and then bad things happen."

Harry only stared at her before smiling softly and continuing. However, Draco then joined in. Soon, they both were reading to her, taking turns reading the next line of the story.

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer!" exclaimed Harry. "

"Now, Prancer and Vixen!" said Draco.

"On, Comet! On, Cupid!"

"On, Donner and Blitzen!"

"To the top of the porch!"

"To the top of the wall!"

"Now dash away! Dash away!" cried Harry, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Dash away all!" Draco yelled, laughing as he threw his arms up, too.

"Why does that guy keep yelling at them? He's going to scare them."

"He's giving the reindeer orders, Celes. He's not really yelling at them."

"Oh," she quietly replied, turning her gaze back to the story.

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around," Harry read, letting his voice trail off.

"What? What? What is it?" Angel's voice was frantic as she asked. What was coming into the man's home? Was it the bad man that wanted to hurt her family?

"Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound," Harry continued, turning the page.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot. And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; a bundle of toys he had flung on his back. And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes - how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses. His nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow," Draco read.

"So he looks a bit like Grandpa then?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"The guy who keeps yelling at the reindeer," Angel answered.

"Um, well, not exactly," Harry replied with a laugh. He then tipped his head towards Draco.

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf."

"Wait, house elves laugh?"

"Some do, but they're talking about elves, not house elves."

"There's a difference?" she asked with big brown eyes.

"Yeah, there's a difference, Celes. For one, they're not so damn grumpy all the time or trying to hurt themselves. Can I continue now?"

"If you have to," the little girl responded with a big sigh.

"And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work and filled all the stockings. Then turned with a jerk and laying his finger aside of his nose and giving a nod—"

"Whoa, he knows magic?" she exclaimed, clearly rattled by this fact.

"Yeah, El, he can do magic. How else do you think he can get everywhere in a night?"

"Daddy's wards will protect us, won't they?"

Neither of her brothers knew quite how to respond to that question. They just stared at her and stared some more and stared some more. How does one respond to something like that? Her brothers glanced at one another in a silent 'you do it, no you do it' argument before Draco finally sighed.

"Celes, he's not evil."

"Is too," she argued. "He yells at his reindeer and breaks into people's homes."

"He gives orders to his reindeer and leaves presents, Celes. He isn't hurting anyone."

"That's probably 'cause no one's seen him yet. He's probably like the bad man and kills people after he's done with them."

"El, Santa Claus doesn't kill people. He represents the good in all of us."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, like that's a surprise," Harry and Draco muttered.

"Now, can we finish the story, Celes? Or would you like to debate how Santa Claus is evil some more?" asked Draco, folding his arms and giving her a look.

"He is too evil. He breaks into people's homes and does magic, and Daddy read last night how Santa stole cookies once he finished."

"They were left out for him. Just like how we left them out earlier today. He's not a thief."

"Uh-huh," the little blond replied, clearly not believing it for a moment. "We left those cookies out for the house elves. So if he takes the cookies tonight, he's stealing then from the poor house elves."

"Oh, dear Merlin," Draco groaned, hanging his head. "Celes, Santa Claus isn't a thief, and he's certainly not a murderer."

"He is too!"

"No he is not," Draco argued.

"Up the chimney he rose," Harry loudly said, talking over his bickering siblings. "He sprang to his sleigh." Finally, he lowered his voice as they stopped arguing. "To his team gave a whistle and away they all flew like the down of a thistle."

"Well, that's stupid. A thistle is a plant," Angel muttered to herself. "It doesn't have down."

Her brothers thought best to ignore her comment. That would only lead into another argument that the four-year-old would desperately try to win. She was after all more stubborn if not more than her daddy was. Both of them knew that.

"But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight," Harry read, thanking Merlin above that they finally reached the last page of the stupid book. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" he exclaimed with a sigh. With a loud noise, the book snapped shut.

"Thank Merlin," Draco mumbled, glancing towards Harry. "I thought we'd be here forever."

"Why?" asked the little girl, tilting her head to the side. "Oh, you mean, because Harry was reading it so slow?"

"Oh, just go to sleep, will you?" her brothers growled.

"Fine," the little girl said with a sigh, quickly settling into her cozy warm bed. "But just so you know, Daddy reads to me better. He doesn't do all that one stuff like throwing your hands up and that."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Cause you guys looked ridiculous, you know," she said with infectious giggles. "But I still love you, Harry and Draco."

"Go to sleep, brat," they both replied, walking towards the spare cots to settle in for the night.


	3. Cauldy the Reindeer

**A/N: **Pure fluff, but should keep you feeling warm and fuzzy. :D

**Cauldy the Reindeer**

Waking up just after midnight, Angel snuck a quick peek at her brothers in the dark. She had to bite her hand to keep from giggling at the sight. Her brothers' heads had fallen sometime during the night onto the other's head. They were the perfect guards with their wands in hand, ready for anything. Well, if they had been awake that was.

As silent as her daddy was, she crept out of her bed, grabbing one of her numerous comforters and dragging it across the floor with her towards them. Gently, she placed it on them in hopes to make them as comfortable as possible. Once that task was over, she kissed them both on the cheek and quickly tip-toed out of her bedroom. Of course, she made sure that before she left for good she had grabbed her winter robes and cloak, snow boots, and her Slytherin teddy bear. She had a long journey ahead of her.

Out in the hallway, she glanced at her parents' closed door. Well, it wouldn't really hurt anything if she just walked over to see if they were back yet. She could explain away everything perfectly and logically if they were. She was her daddy's daughter after all.

Slowly, opening the door, she stuck her head in to take a quick peek. Sure enough, her parents were snug in their bed in one another's arms, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. With an inaudible sigh, she silently closed the door and crept down the hallway. She didn't want to disobey her daddy. Really, she didn't. But if he and Mommy could go out and see their friends, why couldn't she go see Fred? Of course, she wasn't even going to bring up the quaint little fact that she had no idea where the Burrow was.

Once downstairs, she slipped on her boots, her outer robes, and cloak. The material felt so nice against her skin. Hugging her bear just a bit closer, she whirled around and opened the front door. She knew she'd get to Fred's eventually. She did after all have her daddy's stubbornness and ambition to guide her on her journey. Setting the little scribbled parchment detailing her plans onto the table beside the door, she latched the door silently behind her and set off for the Burrow.

It was bitterly cold outside as the snow whipped around in the fierce wind. The ice-covered trees cracked and popped as they swayed. There were no signs of life yet again. It was an utter wasteland.

About a half-hour later, she finally made it to the outer edge of the forest. She had to admit that she was surprised that her daddy hadn't come running out snarling at her to get back inside. Then again, he was sleeping as were her mommy and brothers. She was utterly alone yet again.

Drawing her cloak around her more, she attempted to shield herself from the bitter cold. She wished she could be like her brothers and warm herself up with a spell. However, she knew that she'd only end up blowing a tree up or something. The tree didn't deserve that.

A twig somewhere to her left suddenly snapped. She stopped instantly and glanced towards the sound. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Biting her lip, she clutched her bear, hoping it would ward off whatever was in the forest. More twigs then snapped around her.

Remaining as quiet as she could, she stood perfectly still in an effort not to draw its attention. However, when a twig snapped very close to her, she whimpered and drew in a shaky breath. It wasn't working. With tears in her eyes, she slowly turned her head.

"Pretty deer!" she exclaimed, watching the antlered animal from yesterday slowly approach. When it gently rubbed up against her a few moments later, she giggled softly. It was very beautiful to see and was surprisingly soft to touch. Her dark eyes then glanced up and down it, giggling some more when she caught the little white tuft near his butt. "My daddy would like you, pretty deer," she whispered, gently tracing the cauldron-like mark. "Can I call you Cauldy?" She giggled loudly when its wet nose nuzzled against her cheek. "You're welcome, Cauldy. I've got to go, though. I'm going to the Burrow." She then stopped and glanced at the animal. "Do you know where it is?" Cauldy only stared at her, though. "Course you don't," she said sadly. Cauldy then walked a bit closer and nudged her back towards the manor. "No, Cauldy, I have to go to the Burrow."

It nudged her again, more urgently this time. When that didn't work, Cauldy lowered his head and tried pushing her with his antlers towards the manor. He was able to move her, but she quickly moved out of the way from him.

"Cauldy, I can't. I have to go to the Burrow," she replied, frowning. Why didn't this animal listen to her? She then stared at him before finally noticing his leg. "You're hurt!" she cried.

His back leg was bleeding from a pretty wicked cut. The wound was also soiled with dirt and snow among other things. With a slight tremor, he lifted his foot up and dropped it back down in an effort to lessen the pain somewhat. It clearly didn't do a bit of good, though.

The little girl's head whipped around towards the manor that was far off in the distance. Could Cauldy even walk that far with his bad leg? Biting her bottom lip, she turned back towards the reindeer. They at least had to try.

"Come on, Cauldy. My daddy can fix you up." Very gently and very slowly, she walked beside the reindeer, petting him to calm him back down. She of course was slipping in the huge drifts, though, and could barely feel her extremities anymore thanks to the blustery wintery conditions. She was so cold, so very cold.

Putting an arm around the reindeer's shoulder blades, she put her head against it and continued to walk beside it. She needed to get Cauldy to her daddy right away. _If only there was a way I could be like Daddy, _she thought with tears streaming down her cheeks. With a soft pop, she and Cauldy disappeared from the arctic landscape and into the upstairs bedroom of the manor beside her daddy's side of the bed. The little girl's mouth dropped. Had she done that?

"No, no, Cauldy, don't," she whispered as the reindeer slowly inched closer to her daddy's face. "Cauldy, stop," she said. "You're going to wake Daddy up." She then grimaced and turned away when Cauldy licked her daddy's face. Well, that was disgusting. "Bad Cauldy," she scolded. Unfortunately, it was the same time her daddy leapt up with his wand drawn towards the reindeer. "No, no, don't hurt him, Daddy!" she cried.

"Angel?" he said in disbelief. He clearly was not awake at all since he addressed his question towards the reindeer.

"I'm over here," she replied, raising her hand as high as it would go over Cauldy.

"Oh, okay," he said with a sigh of relief before running a hand over his face. "For a minute there I thought I was—never mind. What the hell is a reindeer doing in here?" he asked with a hint of anger, annoyance, and sheer confusion.

"I think I did magic," she softly answered.

"And you decided to bring your mother and me a reindeer why?"

"Cause he's hurt, Daddy," she replied. "Can you make him better like you did with me?"

"I'm a Potions Master, not a veterinarian," he grumpily said.

"Severus," her mommy snapped. "At least try to help it."

"Fine, but she gets this Snow White crap from your side of the family," he grumbled, slowly pushing the massive reindeer head out of his face. "My family would have shot it."

"Severus Tobias Snape, you take that back!"

"What? I'm only being honest. My father would have shot it and fed it to me. Granted, he would have been useful had he done so."

Angel looked horrified as she stared at her daddy. Her arms immediately wrapped around Cauldy as she attempted the useless feat of trying to pull the massive reindeer from him. How could he say that? Cauldy never hurt anyone.

"Oh, honestly, I'm not going to hurt your reindeer, Angel. Let me see his leg."

She, however, pulled the two-hundred or so pound animal back with all her might. Her daddy was not going to eat Cauldy.

"Let me see it," her daddy reiterated. He finally sighed and held his hands out, glancing at Cauldy. "I don't suppose you could help me here, could you?" he muttered to the wild animal. His eyes then widened when the reindeer stepped closer to him and held up its injured leg. "Thank you," he softly said, staring at Cauldy in disbelief. Then again, this animal did have contact with his daughter. If ever there was a strange thing in the world, she'd be the first to encounter it. He snorted when the reindeer lowered his head. "Yeah, and I bet you're one of St. Nick's too," he mocked.

"You think he's Santa's?" Angel cried with wide brown eyes.

"No, I just—"

"Daddy, we need to hide him. Santa was probably the one who did this to him."

"I seriously doubt that, my Angel," her daddy drawled, rolling his eyes.

"He steals, breaks-in, yells, forces his elves into slavery, and I think he kills people too."

"WHAT?" her daddy yelled.

"He steals cookies from the house elves and breaks into people's homes. He yells at his reindeer and is really mean to them. And his elves in his workshop, I think he forces them into slavery."

"No, no," her daddy replied, shaking his head with a pained look. "No, he doesn't. Dear Merlin, no, Angel, he doesn't do any of that." Her daddy then glanced at the reindeer. "Can you back me up on this, Cauldy?" When the reindeer gave him the 'Are you joking me? You stepped in it so you can deal with it' look, her daddy sighed. Even the reindeer was against him. "Angel, why do you think he kills people?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why else hasn't anyone seen him?"

"Oh, I don't know because he wears an Invisibility cloak."

The little girl's face morphed into pure horror as she stared at her daddy. If he had an Invisibility cloak, then he could kill all of them and her daddy wouldn't even know he was there until it was too late to protect them. Her family was a goner now.

"But I don't want us to die, Daddy," she cried, wrapping her arms even tighter around Cauldy.

"Who says we're going to die?" he asked clearly confused.

"If the bad man in red has an Invisibility cloak, he can come in and kill us and you wouldn't even know he was there until it was too late and Mommy and Harry and Draco and everyone would be dead because you didn't know he was there so you couldn't protect us," the little girl rambled with big tears streaking her cheeks.

"He doesn't have an Invisibility cloak."

"You lied?" she asked with sniffles, staring up with big brown puddles.

"No, I merely was sarcastic, which was obviously lost on you."

"Gee, I wonder why that was, Severus," her mommy drawled, giving him a pointed look. "It couldn't be because she's four."

"She's my daughter, though. She should have learned sarcasm in the womb."

"Dad, is everything all right?" Harry asked, walking into their parents' bedroom. His green eyes slowly moved from their daddy to rest on the reindeer. "Is that a—?"

"Yes," her daddy answered with a loud sigh. "Your sister wishes for me to heal it."

"Well, why haven't you, Dad?"

"Healing a full grown animal is a little different than healing a human, Harry," he replied, clearly annoyed with the question.

"Then let's see if Madam Pomfrey can heal it," her brother said, quickly whirling around towards the hallway.

"Absolutely not," her daddy growled. "We're not bothering Madam Pomfrey over this. Now get back here," he ordered.

"But, Dad," her brothers pleaded. "It's hurt."

"Oh, dear Merlin, not both of you," her daddy grumbled. "It's a wild animal."

"Yes, and it's also a friend of Celes."

"Your sister would likely call a dragon her friend. Now would you have me put our lives in danger for that too, Draco?"

"It's just a reindeer, Dad," Harry interrupted. "What's the worst that could happen?" Her brother wisely closed his mouth when her daddy glared at the dark-haired young man.

"A great deal could happen," her daddy grumbled, moving to inspect the reindeer's wound. "Especially around you four little horrors," he mumbled. His long, pale fingers then gently prodded the animal's wound before he sighed heavily. "He'll likely have to stay off his leg for a bit after this," he said aloud to anyone listening. "Whatever cut him went through some of the muscle."

"Why isn't he making any noise? I mean, wouldn't that be really painful?"

"The cold has numbed it," her daddy responded. "But yes he should be making some noise." Her daddy then glanced towards the opened door and sighed. "Before you dismiss it as you dreaming and pinch yourself to wake up, yes, Orin, there is a full grown reindeer in here," he said, addressing the man in the doorway.

"Uh—all right," her grandpa replied in his sleepwear, rubbing at his eyes in order to get a better view. "So, well, where'd it come from, Severus? Because I'm rather certain that I don't sleep that well in order not to hear a thing like that walking up my stairs."

"It would appear that Angel brought it to me through another bout of accidental magic." Her daddy glanced toward the little girl before turning back. "It appears to have been injured by something."

"Poor thing," Grandpa Orin mumbled, walking into the room slowly. "Well, let's get it out to the barn so we can take a proper look at it, Severus."

"Can you, well, can you apparate an animal?" Harry asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, but it requires a great deal of magic to do so," her daddy answered before glancing towards her grandpa. "It does not appear to mind anyone touching it."

"Hmm, that is interesting, isn't it?" Her grandpa gently placed a hand against the animal and smiled. "Well, I'll be damned. You're soft. All right, enough of that," Grandpa Orin said, shaking his head while chuckling. His rich chocolate eyes fell on his granddaughter. "Sweet pea, go stand by your brothers," he said to the little blond. "Your father and I will get your friend all set up in the barn, and I'll give an extra bale of hay, too."

"Can't I come with you?" Angel asked, glancing from her daddy to her grandpa. She was pretty sure that with her grandpa there that her daddy wouldn't hurt Cauldy. But she had to admit that she didn't really want to leave her reindeer's side. What if that bad man came back and took Cauldy away once they had left?

"Not this time, sweet," Grandpa Orin answered with a soft grin. "Now go on. Be a good little girl, Angel." Her grandpa then glanced to her daddy when she didn't listen. "I promise on your daddy's and my wizard's oaths that your little reindeer will be all right out there."

"Okay," she reluctantly replied, slowly releasing her hold on Cauldy. Even she knew the magnitude swearing on one's Wizarding honor was. However, once her family was preoccupied again, she would sneak out to the barn. She had to make sure Cauldy was all right with her own eyes. Watching her daddy and grandpa, she sighed when they disappeared with Cauldy. She would make sure later.

Since it had been a quarter to one when she and Cauldy woke up her daddy, she of course was shipped back off to bed for the night. However, this time it wasn't just her brothers in her bedroom. Her daddy unfortunately had in fact noticed that she was wearing her outer robes, snow boots, and cloak. He of course was not impressed to discover that, seeing as how she had gotten into trouble earlier with him for sneaking out without an adult.

So every hour on the hour when she opened her little brown eyes to take a sneak peek, she found her daddy staring at her with his arms crossed wide awake. Instead of treating it as a punishment, though, the daughter of the Slytherin Head of House smiled slyly and happily drifted back to sleep. The bad man in red would be surprised when he found her daddy protecting her. He wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late.

Peeking one eye open, she glanced towards her daddy around five. He was still sitting in that same chair in that same posture still wide awake and staring at her. She flashed a soft smile towards him before glancing towards her brothers, who were fast asleep in their separate cots. With her Slytherin mind working at full speed, she suddenly threw off the covers. She nearly cheered when her daddy instantly stood and silently flew to her bedside.

"You are not going anywhere, Miss Prince," he whispered as not to disturb her sleeping brothers, pushing her back against her bed.

"I know, Daddy," she said, matching his whisper.

"Then why did you even try it?" He clearly didn't believe her for a moment.

"Cause I wanted you to come over here," she answered honestly.

"Why?"

Hanging her head slightly, she quietly apologized, "I sorry for disbaying you, Daddy. I know you and Mommy would've been really sad if something happened to me." Biting her lip painfully, she slowly raised her head to glance at him with big brown puddles for eyes. "I just miss you and Mommy when you're away."

"So you decided to run away?" he softly asked in disbelief.

"I was stupid. I know," she whispered, hanging her head again. "I thought if I found Fred, then we could find you and Mommy." It wasn't exactly a lie. She did want to find Fred, and she did miss her parents when they were away. She just hadn't thought ahead of what she was going to do after she arrived at the Burrow.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you could come over here and hold me just to make sure that I don't go anywhere." When her daddy's eyes narrowed, she pressed forward. "Your chair isn't comfy. I can tell, Daddy. Least this way you could lie down and go to sleep, knowing I'm not going anywhere."

"All right," he conceded, tipping his head. He gently picked her up and settled down behind her. His arms then wrapped snuggly around her midsection, making sure that she couldn't squirm out of his grip. "Are you comfortable?" he whispered, gently brushing a stray curl back.

"Yep," the little girl responded with a wide grin as she snuggled even closer to her daddy.

"Just so you're aware, my Angel, you weren't fooling anyone," he quietly said, glancing down at her. "You still have a long way to come, but it was a good try."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy," she said, barely containing her giggles.

"Oh, but of course you don't," he replied with a soft laugh. "Now go to sleep, brat."

"I'm still going to get presents in the morning, right?"

"Perhaps," he drawled.

"I was rather naughty, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," her daddy answered. "And you're being punished for it now, too."

Angel remained quiet and let the silence settle in around them. She hated disappointing her father, but she wanted to see Fred. She didn't know why, but she just knew how badly she wanted to see the freckled redhead. With a sigh, she finally spoke.

"It doesn't feel much like a punishment. Does it, Daddy?" She bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling when he ran his fingers through her hair as he usually did with her brothers.

"Cheeky little brat," her daddy muttered with a snort. Slowly, father and daughter fell asleep.


	4. Most Magical Morning

**Most Magical Morning**

With the sun's rays just barely touching her face, she slowly woke up to the new day. She smiled as she felt her daddy's strong arms around her. Her daddy would protect her from everything. She knew he would. For one, he made first-years cry. Well, that was sort of mean, but she wasn't going to tell her daddy that. For two, he was some sort of crazy ninja or something. Why else did he dress all in black?

"I love you, Daddy," she softly whispered before leaning up and pressing a kiss against his cheek. When her daddy's eyes slowly opened and he glanced at her, she bit her bottom lip. "Merry Christmas," she said barely above a whisper.

"Indeed," he replied quietly, just staring at her.

"Can we go downstairs yet, Daddy?" Her big brown eyes glanced up into her daddy's eyes.

"Yeah, Dad, can we?" her brothers asked with loud laughs from their separate beds.

"I'm half tempted to say no," her daddy drawled, glancing down at her. However, he sighed and inclined his head.

Unable to control her happiness any longer, she started to vibrate happily in her daddy's arms. She was going to be opening presents really soon. She couldn't wait. Biting her lip, she kept moving against her daddy's strong arms. She had to go. She had presents waiting to be ripped to shreds. Her daddy, however, kept holding her back.

"Daddy," the little blond whined. "Presents," she simply said with her bottom lip protruding.

"You can wait."

"Nuh-uh," Angel replied, giving her daddy the famous puppy dog look.

"Yes, you can," her daddy responded firmly. "I have faith in you."

"What about us, Dad? Do you have faith in us too?"

"I gave up on you two long ago, Harry," her daddy answered with amused eyes.

"Always knew Slytherin was synonymous with—ow! What was that for?"

"You were going to say something stupid, little brother."

"You didn't know that."

"Harry, even Angel knew you were going to say that," her daddy said with a look.

"Daddy's right. I did," the little girl replied seriously.

"Thanks, El. You're a lot of help."

"Can we please open presents now, Daddy?"

"No." The little girl's smile fell immediately. "However, we can go downstairs."

"Bu-but—" When her daddy suddenly picked her up and stood up, she squealed loudly, burying her head into his shoulder. She hadn't expected her daddy to do that. She thought about pounding her little fists into his broad shoulders, but that'd just be dumb. Nothing hurt her daddy. With a soft growl that likely could have come from her daddy a moment later, Angel surrendered. She wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and rested her head against him. "I want pancakes, blueberry pancakes with bacon and peanut butter."

"Together?" her daddy softly asked, giving her a strange look.

"That's yucky, Daddy," she answered with her little face all screwed up in disgust. "Yucky, Daddy, that's just wrong."

"Then why'd you—never mind," her daddy muttered, clearly after realizing something. His eyes then held their familiar firmness. "You'll get the same as everyone else, my Angel. I did not raise you into being some spoiled princess."

"I'm a Prince, though, Daddy," she responded with big eyes. "Just like you, aren't I?"

Her daddy softly chuckled before shaking his head. "Yes, you are a member of the Prince line, but you're also your mother's little princess."

"So I'm not a Prince then?" she asked clearly confused. Her dark eyes glanced at her brothers who had big grins plastered on their faces.

"El, Dad means someone who is royalty, not a member of the Prince family."

"Aren't Daddy and Mommy royalty, though?"

"No."

"But they're Princes."

"Let's just agree to disagree, all right?" Draco interrupted, giving her daddy and brother a look.

"K, Draco," Angel softly said before burying her face back into the crook of her daddy's neck. She was very silent as they continued towards their destination. However, soon the silence became too much for the little girl. She lifted her head up once more and glanced around. They were headed for the dining room it seemed, likely for breakfast.

"So, it's breakfast first and then presents, Dad?" asked Harry.

"Yes. There's no need for you three to starve just because of your gifts."

"But, Daddy," the little girl whined.

"Angel Celestria Prince," he quietly admonished, giving her his famous disapproving look.

"I sorry," she softly replied, hanging her head. She caught her brothers' badly hidden amused looks as they walked beside her daddy. Why was she getting in trouble? She hadn't done anything.

"There you are, Severus," her mommy said with a soft smirk as they walked into the kitchen. "I was beginning to wonder if I needed to send the house elves after you."

"There was no need. I spent the night with our daughter."

"Oh," her mommy replied, quickly glancing at the little girl. "Well, it's Christmas morn now, and I'm certain our little one has learned her lesson."

"She has said that numerous times. I am not convinced."

"Yeah, but you're never convinced," joked Harry.

"If I were you, I'd not smart off in front of my father on Christmas morning, Harry."

"Dad, honestly, I've got the best gift a person could ever have," the fifteen-year-old replied. "I've got my family all here, safe and sound."

"Getting sentimental there, little brother," Draco said with a snort. "Maybe we should ask the Headmaster to resort you into Hufflepuff."

"Shut it or I'll tell Dad how you used the Floo to talk to 'Mione." Harry then laughed heartily before smiling guiltily. "Oops, sorry, Draco, let it slip."

"You little—"

"Boys," her mommy softly admonished with a sigh. "It's Christmas morn." She gave them a reproachful look. "Please let me have some peace today. Otherwise, you might find yourself scrubbing some of the spare rooms with a toothbrush instead of opening presents. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mum," Harry quietly replied, looking semi-ashamed.

"Yes, ma'am," responded Draco, following Harry's lead.

"And just what have my grandsons done this time, Aura?" asked Angel's pajama-clad Grandpa Orin as he entered the room with twinkling brown eyes.

"Disturbing the Christmas peace," her mommy answered.

"Ah, yes, can't be having that," Grandpa Orin said with a chuckle. "Now, can we, boys?"

"No, sir," Harry and Draco replied.

"How is it today, Aura?" the little girl's grandpa asked mysteriously as he gently pressed a kiss against her mommy's cheek.

"Still the same as yesterday and the day before that and the day before that, Dad," her mommy responded with a sigh, flexing her wand hand.

"And you, Severus?" Angel's grandpa asked with a hint of concern in his velvety chocolate eyes.

"The same, Orin," her daddy answered politely, glancing very briefly at Angel before looking away. "However, it is more of an annoyance than pain."

"No doubt," her grandpa muttered.

"Has it affected the children yet?" Grandma Syra, a pale witch with long golden blond hair, asked as her seemingly unnatural blue eyes fell on each of her grandchildren.

"No," Angel's mommy answered with a slight growl.

"Peculiar, isn't it? That the children are unaffected," her grandma drawled with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps the Prince family has more secrets than Severus is willing to admit."

"That may be, Syra," Angel's daddy replied, inclining his head respectfully. His dark eyes had no anger towards the elder witch. "However, my mother has stated that she knows of no familial curse that would affect either of us like this."

"Pity," Grandma Syra responded with a very thin smile. "Then again, it is not as if Eileen would trust you with all her secrets, would she? Considering your pedigree—forgive me," Angel's grandma said with a forced laugh of embarrassment immediately, "I mean, your lineage, Severus?"

Angel's dark eyes glanced back and forth between her grandma and daddy. She didn't like what her grandma was saying, even though she didn't necessarily understand it. Then again, she still didn't know what was wrong with her mommy and daddy. However, judging by her mommy's glare, Grandma wasn't being very nice to Daddy.

"Keep your snide little comments about my husband to yourself, Mother," her mommy hissed.

"Oh, yes, whatever you say, Aurora," Grandma Syra drawled, smiling very thinly. "However, I am only informing your … _husband_," she said, spitting the word out with pure venom, "that his bloodline has numerous secrets that they tend to keep from their kin until it is nearly too late."

"And you would know this how, Mother?"

"I've had … dealings with his kind before."

"Just what _kind_ are you insinuating he belongs to, Mother? Half-bloods? Undesirables? What?" Angel's mommy snapped.

"Aura," Grandpa Orin quietly said with a pained look as he motioned with his eyes towards the children looking on.

"Your mother means those who are deemed a threat in her eyes," drawled a familiar voice.

"You!" snarled Grandma Syra, her blue eyes flashing dangerously towards the intruder.

"Indeed," replied the black-clad witch, standing in the entryway to the dining room behind everyone. "I am still invited to this quaint gathering. Am I not, Orin?"

"You are, Eileen," the little girl's grandpa quietly replied, inclining his head.

"You—you invited that—that _thing_ into our house?" Grandma Syra shouted, clearly outraged.

"She is their grandmother, Syra. I thought it would be best for all if she was here."

Angel's big dark brown eyes immediately darted to her grandpa. Had Wrackspurts taken over his mind? Her grandmas hated each other. Even Grandma Minerva didn't necessarily get along with either of the witches. Glancing towards her parents, the little girl saw the well-hidden shock in their faces. Her brothers, however, wore twin looks of sheer disbelief. What was happening?

"You thought wrong," Grandma Syra snarled, glaring at Grandma Eileen.

"Perhaps, but it won't kill you to act cordial for a few hours, Syra," Grandpa Orin replied. He then lowered his voice. "Do it for our grandchildren."

"As if the boys care that their miserable old bitch of a grandmother is here," Grandma Syra snarled, still sending soul-piercing glares at Grandma Eileen, who only smirked and raised an eyebrow back at her as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed in defiance.

Angel wanted to cry as she heard the fury in her grandma's voice. Grandma Syra seemed so mean and nasty right then. Burying her little blond head into her daddy, she did her best to get away from the anger, the meanness, the nastiness, and the hatred.

It was Christmas, wasn't it? Wasn't that supposed to be a time when old enemies set aside old fights in lieu of the Holiday spirit? Her daddy had read a story with that just the other day. So why didn't her grandmas set aside their open contempt of one another for one day?

Lifting her little head back up after getting the tears back under control again, she glanced towards Grandma Syra once more. The meanness was still there in the crisp blue eyes. Angel whimpered softly. Grandma Syra was scary. The loathing her grandma had for Grandma Eileen was utterly terrifying.

Tucking her head back into the crook of her daddy's neck, the little girl whispered, "Grandma Syra's a Grinch, Daddy." Angel then closed her eyes and softly repeated it as the tears openly fell from her rich brown eyes. "Grandma's a mean, nasty, green Grinch," she whispered once more with a slight coldness added. She could imagine Grandma Syra perfectly dressed as the Grinch.

"Angel!" her daddy, mommy, brothers, grandpa, and grandma both yelled a few seconds later.

Raising her head up just a bit, the little girl glanced up at her daddy. He looked funny in her opinion as he stared back at her. The corners of his lips twitched strangely as if he wanted to laugh, but couldn't for some reason.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she innocently asked before realizing that Grandma Syra had been the only one who hadn't yelled at her. Her irritated eyes slowly wandered over to the nasty Grinch before her eyes widened.

Grandma Syra was green from head to toe, and the little girl didn't mean her grandma's clothes. Her grandma's skin was actually green … like the Grinch's skin was. In fact, Grandma Syra's golden blond hair actually was the same color green as her skin.

"Uh-oh," the little girl quietly said, staring at her glaring Grinch grandma. This was not going to be good. "I'm sorry, Grandma," she whispered, digging her little fingers just a bit more into her daddy. Grandma was going to kill her. Angel just knew it.

"Well, least it's a Slytherin color, Syra," Grandpa Orin said nervously. "It could've been worse."

"Worse?" hissed Grandma Syra. "I fail to see how this could be worse, Orin. I'm green."

"Well, yes, but you could've been a Hufflepuff color or something."

The vein in her grandma's temple throbbed as she clenched her teeth and glared at her grandpa. If looks killed, Grandpa Orin likely was deader than the Bloody Baron. Grandma Syra then whirled towards Angel with ice blue eyes.

"Your parents better teach you to control your magic soon or I will, child," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. I didn't—"

"Oh, don't apologize to her, my favorite grandchild," Grandma Eileen replied contently with a vindictive smirk. "You did nothing wrong, and the nasty Grinch knows it, too. You aren't to blame for being scared and accidentally using your magic to retaliate. It's a perfectly natural thing. Isn't it, Syra?"

"Yes," her grandma hissed nastily, glaring at her other grandma.

"And I'm sure it's taught your grandma a thing or two about frightening you so badly, right?"

"Yes," Grandma Syra snapped, still glaring daggers.

"May I?" Grandma Eileen asked, holding her hands out as she stood in front of Angel's daddy. Grandma Eileen inclined her head towards Angel's daddy after Angel was passed into her grandma's waiting hands. "Now, there is only one way to rectify this … unfortunate incident."

"Yes there is, but I shall do it," Grandma Syra snarled before drawing her wand and tapping it against herself. Nothing happened, however.

"I thought that might happen." Grandma Eileen paid no attention to the witch wanting to kill her as she walked with Angel in her arms close to Angel's grandma. "It seems as if _our_ granddaughter is the perfect mix of our _blood_ and magic, Syra. Don't you agree?"

"What are you doing? I do not wish to be touched by such—"

Gently thrusting the little girl towards her Grandma Syra's face, Grandma Eileen smiled softly and said calmly, "Child, kiss your spiteful, vile grandmother."

Without a second of hesitation, Angel kissed her grandma's cheek. She then closed her eyes and bit her lip before glancing back at Grandma Syra. Sure enough, her grandma was back to normal without a speck of green on her.

"Did I do that, Grandma?" the little girl asked, glancing back.

"Yes, child, you did," Grandma Eileen replied calmly. "Luckily for your nasty Grinch grandmother, accidental magic is easily fixed and relatively harmless for the most part." Her grandma then glanced towards her other grandma. "Don't you have something to say to our granddaughter?"

Grandma Syra's eyes flashed angrily once more before she glanced towards Angel. "Thank you," she grudgingly said.

"Well, on that note, how about we open presents?" Grandpa Orin said with a nervous glance between both witches.

"I was hoping the children would have some food in them prior to that," Angel's daddy quietly informed. Her daddy's eyes then followed her grandpa's gaze before inclining his head in unspoken acceptance to their secret plan. "Perhaps that would be prudent, however."

A few seconds later, Angel found herself back in her daddy's strong arms as her grandma passed her back. She could barely contain her excitement anymore. They were going to open presents now. She said nothing, though, as her daddy and she walked into the drawing room. However, when she saw the presents, her brown eyes became as big as saucers.

"Whoa," she whispered, staring at the numerous presents of all shapes and sizes under the gigantic Slytherin-decorated Christmas tree. There hadn't been that many last night when she had snuck a peek. Glancing back at her daddy, she gave him a look. Leaning towards his ear, she whispered, "Did you check them to make sure Santa did wrap them with poison, Daddy?"

"Yes, my Angel, I did," he replied back so just she heard him.

"And you checked to make sure that there was nothing bad in them that could hurt any of us?"

"Yes, my Angel," he replied again. "I checked them twice. They're perfectly safe."

"All of them?" she asked, making sure that he wasn't being sarcastic again.

"Yes, Angel, I checked all of them. Now, can I put you down so you can run over there or are you going to continue to fuss about your presents?" He kissed her cheek when she shook her head. "Wise girl," he softly said before setting her on the ground. However, he kept a hand on her shoulder to hold her back for a moment. "Angel—"

"Severus, what's that big present in back there?" her mommy interrupted, causing Angel's daddy to hold onto the little girl just a bit longer. Her parents then glanced towards the tall, green wrapped rectangular present. "Did you get that for her?"

"No. Likely Dumbledore sent it," her daddy replied quietly, still holding her back.

"Daddy, please?" Angel begged, glancing up at her daddy with the best puppy dog look she could muster on such short circumstances.

"Yes," he said, releasing his hold on her. His dark eyes stared at the present with a questioning look on his face. Where had that come from? It hadn't been there this morning. He was sure of it.

As the wrapping paper was ripped to shreds by the tiny little girl, the box started to shake. His eyes narrowed on it more. What was in the box? Slowly, he drew his ebony wand. Something about that strange box set off alarms in him.

Barely raising his wand underneath his pajama sleeve, he kept it trained on the box at the ready for anything. As he watched his daughter slowly remove the silver ribbon tied around the box's lid, he swallowed to get rid of the dryness in the back of his throat that signaled his apprehension.

Without warning, the box's lid suddenly shot up into the air. At once, he started to cast a quick Petrificus Totalus, expecting whatever it was to attack his four-year-old daughter. However, when he saw red, the curse died on his tongue in pure shock. It couldn't be—

"Merry Christmas, Professor Snape," a familiar redhead replied with a wide cheeky grin.

"FRED!" Angel's high-pitched voice squealed in delight.

"WEASLEY!" her daddy snarled simultaneously, glaring at the red-haired menace that had been wrapped in the present.

"The one and only," the seventh-year Gryffindor replied, holding his hands up as if to surrender.

So Angel did get to spend her Christmas with Fred after all. Before embracing the grinning Weasley, however, she gleefully ran over to her daddy and fervently kissed her daddy's cheek all over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Daddy," she happily exclaimed, accentuating each expressed-gratitude with a kiss to his cheek. "This is the best Christmas ever!" Her daddy, however, felt otherwise, but that was lost on the little girl as she squealed and ran back to her Fred. Christmas was awesome and truly magical.

**A/N: **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. Have a wonderful and merry Christmas. :D


End file.
